There are many applications requiring the use of a window to be mounted within an aperture in a panel surrounding the window. The most common example is the use of windows in panel doors such as garage doors, or other normally solid doors. Another example is the mounting of recording instruments with glass-covered dials or displays to be arranged within apertures in solid panels. Still another application is the use of decorative devices placed within apertures of panels and back-lit to further enhance the decorative qualities of the materials in the aperture.
In any of these applications the devices for holding the window (or other structure) within the aperture of the panel must be rugged and easy to use. In some instances, low cost is especially important while in other applications a pleasing or decorative appearance is essential. In still other applications, the mounting device must be impervious to atmospheric conditions, including moisture, sunlight and extremes in temperature. Unfortunately, there are certain drawbacks in the conventional art relating to the installation of windows and the like within solid panels.
For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,645,827 to Koll, a complex cut-out is required in order to accommodate a plurality of tongues which are used to hold a mounting frame to the surrounding panel. Consequently, the mounting of windows using this system is time-consuming and difficult. Further, if the precise pattern and the notches is not achieved, there could be substantial difficulties in using the mounting frame of Koll. Because of the complexity of the cut-out pattern, mis-cuts become far more likely than with a simple aperture cut-out pattern. As a result, a mistake that could result in the destruction of the panel is likely with the Koll mounting device.
When using the device of U.S. Pat. No. 5,369,922 to Hansen, a simple aperture cut out pattern can be used, thereby avoiding the drawbacks of the Koll device. In the arrangement of Hansen, a frame member is integral with a first frame and attached to cover the core of the wall (in which a window is to be mounted). The frame member includes a plurality of pairs of ribs. Each pair is connected by a strip to form an elongated opening therebetween. A second frame includes a connection device consisting of elongated tongues providing with toothing and arranged in a longitudinal direction along the frame. The use of the device includes clipping together the two frames from each side of the wall (in which the window is to be mounted). The second frame, and the side toothings on each tongue cooperate with the toothings on corresponding or complementary pair of ribs on the other frame to in order to hold the two frames together. The strength of this arrangement is that it is highly tamper resistant.
However, the mounting device of Hansen is not removable. Further, the slightest distortion of the Hansen device may render it unfit for use since the alignment between the toothed tongues on one frame and elongated openings on the other frame must be very precise. Another drawback of the Hansen device is the relatively small flexible sealing lips that are used to hold the window panes. If the sealing lips are sufficiently rigid to firmly hold the window pane, a loss of flexibility, ease of use, and durability of the overall device occurs. If, on the other hand, the moderately short sealing lips are relatively flexible, the window pane may not be held in a sufficiently firm manner, thereby leading to other difficulties.
Consequently, there is still a need to provide a mounting device for holding a window within a wall panel where the holding device is sufficiently flexible to accommodate the variations that constantly occur in the field while still sufficiently rigid to tightly hold window panes within the wall panel. In order to be useful in the field, such a device must be easy to use, and have a resilient, robust structure for which operation is not undermined by rough use or deformation occurring during the mounting process. Such a device should also be sufficiently flexible in it's operation that it can accommodate easy refitting to a panel aperture.